Portable computing devices are gaining popularity, in part, because of their decreasing prices and increasing performance. However, as their performance capabilities are improved, the need to reduce the operating temperature of portable computing devices becomes increasingly important, for example, to utilize their improved performance (at all or) for a longer duration or more generally their usability.